


Back From the Wild

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Series: Battle Scarred [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent of Asgard Loki, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Missed you too," Bucky said when Loki pulled back. It took more effort than it should really have to form the words.</p><p>Loki glanced up at him with the wicked glint in his eyes that always spelled trouble. "Prove it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back From the Wild

Eight months, two weeks and five days. That was how long it had been since Bucky had escaped HYDRA's control — if you could call it that. He wasn't sure he'd ever really be free of HYDRA. Though if you'd asked him eight months, two weeks and five days ago, he wouldn't have thought he'd even make it to this point. The state he'd been at first, after having everything he'd thought he'd known ripped away from him, he probably wouldn't have been able to process the question at all.

Dr. Banner had described it as like coming back from the wild; not only adjusting to life in the 21st Century, but coming to grips with being himself again after so long as the Winter Soldier, remembering there was more to him than just the killer. He'd certainly felt feral those first weeks. And Banner would know all about that, he supposed.

But Bucky could pat himself on the back for how far he'd come during his time in Avengers Tower all he liked, though it wasn't doing a damn thing to help him sleep. He sighed and glanced from the shadows dancing across his bedroom ceiling to his alarm clock on the nightstand, its blue display glowing bright in the darkness.

Eight months, two weeks and six days.

He should probably just give up on sleeping. Head down to the gym, maybe; attempt to make up for the nightly workouts he was missing with Loki off on another one of his missions from Asgard. He'd been gone almost three weeks already — longer than he'd ever been away since he and Bucky had started this thing they had between them. Hell, he could have gotten himself killed for all Bucky knew.

Well, that thought was really going to help Bucky sleep.

He threw the covers off himself and sat up, flicking on his bedside light before crossing the room, though just as he was about to pull open his dresser to dig out some gym clothes, he heard an almost imperceptible creak from the other side of the room.

Bucky looked over his shoulder with a frown. The bedroom was still empty, everything where it should be except for the door pushed open a fraction more than it had been seconds earlier. It could have just been a draught, though the windows didn't open this high in the tower and it wasn't quite warm enough to bother with the AC yet. He stepped back towards the doorway and peered down the corridor to the living room. Finding it empty as well didn't do anything to shake to feeling that he wasn't alone.

"I'm not in the mood to play games," he announced to the room. "Come on out and let's get this over with."

There was a blur of movement in the corner of his eye, and Bucky whirled back around to face his bed just in time for one of the pillows to come flying at his head. Before it had even hit the ground a familiar chuckle filled the room, followed by a greenish glow as Loki appeared on the bed.

"Do you often talk to empty rooms?" he said.

"It wasn't empty."

"You didn't know that for sure." Loki leant back as he spoke, sliding a hand over his hair to smooth it back down while he made himself comfortable. He looked good; a partially healed cut under his eye the only indication he'd been doing anything more strenuous than relaxing on a beach somewhere. Of course, it was entirely possible that that was what Loki had been doing. Bucky had never actually asked what Loki got up to when the All-mother sent him off to God-knows-where. Loki would probably tell him if he did, though Loki's life wasn't any of his business, really; he didn't need to know what Loki did outside of Bucky's bedroom.

Or maybe he just didn't want to know, for fear that Loki was slipping back to his old ways and Bucky might eventually have to help stop him. But he couldn't entertain those thoughts, if only because if it ever came down to choosing between Loki and the Avengers, Bucky honestly wasn't sure which side he'd pick.

"You're back, then," he said, instead of letting his thoughts slip any further down that dark path.

"I am."

"How was it?"

"Quite the action-adventure," Loki replied. "Explosions, foul language, adult content..."

"Not too much, I hope."

Loki smiled in response, and as he did so he folded one leg over the other, drawing Bucky's attention down to the hem of Loki's coat skimming his thigh above bare shins and feet.

Bucky frowned. "Do I want to know?"

"Oh, I think you might," Loki said, and with a sly grin he unbuttoned his coat, sliding it off his shoulders to reveal even more bare skin underneath until he sat fully naked and on display on Bucky's bed. "I had thought to surprise you, to make up for my extended absence," he explained, "though if you've already had your fill of sex and nudity—"

"I think I can bear a little more."

"I had more than a little in mind."

This was more fun than heading down to the gym, that was for sure. Bucky stepped back towards the bed, standing between Loki's spread legs as Loki sat up and pulled Bucky in even closer to brush his lips along Bucky's chest. It was a surprisingly tender touch — not that he and Loki were incapable of it; far from it, in fact, though usually when Loki slipped back into Bucky's bed in the middle of the night after he'd been away they were too anxious for each other's touch to bother with tenderness. They were both hardy enough to take whatever the other gave them.

Loki moved lower, leaving open-mouthed kisses and sucking bruises down Bucky's stomach while Bucky's blood followed Loki's lips south. It was an effort to keep his hips under control; without Loki's hands on him he probably would have snapped them forward the moment Loki mouthed over Bucky's hardening dick through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

"Missed you too," Bucky said when Loki pulled back. It took more effort than it should really have to form the words.

Loki glanced up at him with the wicked glint in his eyes that always spelled trouble. "Prove it."

Oh, he was happy to. Pushing Loki's hands away from his hips, Bucky shed his boxers as quickly as he was able without tripping himself in the process, and Loki shimmied back on the mattress with a grin. Bucky followed. He caught Loki's lips in a kiss that was a little harsher than he'd intended but Loki responded all the same, sucking on Bucky's tongue while his hands slid down to Bucky's ass to pull him flush against Loki's body. He was thrusting against Bucky's skin before their hips even touched.

But it didn't last long. As much as Bucky's brain was overcome by his desire to keep grinding against Loki until they both came, he forced himself back, trailing his lips down Loki's neck, his chest, his stomach, until he reached Loki's erection. It was more than a little tempting to bypass it entirely and work his way down Loki's thighs instead, the same way Loki loved to tease him, though he knew better. Loki had to know an eye-watering number of ways to torture Bucky — and not all of them the fun kind — and Bucky wasn't keen to discover any of them. He was having a hard enough time controlling himself already.

"So how long before you get whisked away on your next job?" Bucky said as he wrapped his hand around the base of Loki's cock and stroked.

Loki's eyes fluttered closed briefly and he gave a tiny sigh of contentment before he found his voice. "Why," he said, "can't you bear to be without me?"

"Well my nights are a hell of a lot more fun when you're around."

Loki hummed in agreement, his hips pushing up to meet Bucky's fist as a blissful smile spread across his face. "Perhaps we should escape to an alternate dimension where no-one can contact us until we've had our fill of each other. I know a couple that are quite comfortable."

Now there was a tempting proposition. Bucky grinned at the thought, and licked his way up the underside of Loki's dick while Loki's breath hitched in response. His hands flew to Bucky's head, fingers threading into his hair and tugging just enough to make Bucky groan as he closed his lips around the head of Loki's dick.

After a few minutes — or what felt like it, at least; it could have been seconds for all Bucky was aware of anything besides Loki — Loki's hand disappeared from Bucky's hair and he heard the sound of his bedside drawer being wrenched open and its contents rolling around inside. He looked up just in time to see Loki tossing him a bottle of lube and his metal hand snapped out to catch it before Bucky was even fully conscious of it.

"Don't take too long," Loki said.

Bucky worked Loki open as quickly as he could — still not quickly enough for Loki's liking, though, if the way he pushed himself insistently against Bucky's fingers was any indication — before he re-emerged from between Loki's legs, kissing him deeply again while he slicked himself up and pushed inside.

Loki's body opened for him easily, and he wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist as Bucky sank in deeper, pulling him close until he was buried inside Loki fully. He stayed like that for a minute, could have stayed there a hell of a lot longer just enjoying the closeness, regardless of whether or not he really should have wanted to be so close to Loki considering the unconventional terms of their relationship, but now really wasn't the time to worry about that. He pushed the thought from his mind as his lips softly brushed Loki's and he began to move.

"Harder," Loki said after a moment.

"You sure?"

Loki just shot him a look. And, of course, he still managed to look as haughty as ever despite the sheen of sweat covering his flushed skin and his hands grasping desperately at Bucky's body. It was quite a talent, really.

"You won't break me," he said. "Don't hold back."

So Bucky didn't. His hips snapped forward, hands fisting in the bedsheets to steady himself while he and Loki shared messy kisses, broken only by the moans and fragments of barely coherent sentences they couldn't hold back as they moved.

It was a welcome change to let his mind switch off and blindly follow his body's orders. The only other time it happened was when Bucky's tight grip of control slipped and he lost himself in a fight. Luckily the guys he found himself going up against alongside the Avengers were the kind of super-enhanced scumbags who could take it — or who really deserved the beating — but still, the uncomfortable questions of just how well Bucky was recovering from his time as the Winter Soldier that haunted him afterwards made it an altogether unpleasant experience. Losing himself in Loki was different.

Bucky straightened until he was kneeling on the mattress, and with his hands on Loki's hips to keep him in place, he thrust forward hard enough to make them both cry out. Not for the first time, Bucky was glad the apartment next to his was empty. Hell, the amount of noise he and Loki were making, they could probably be heard downstairs. Their damp skin slapped together, the bed frame crashing into the wall with every slam of Bucky's hips, but it wasn't until Bucky heard a sharp crack that his movements slowed.

"Did you hear that?"

"Shut up," Loki said, tugging at Bucky's ass impatiently. "Don't stop."

It was probably nothing. Not worth invoking Loki's wrath by pulling away and investigating, anyway. He wasn't sure he could even bring himself to care about whatever the noise could have been. If it was Barton deciding to sneak into Bucky's room in the middle of the night to test his skills again, the eyeful he'd get would be an even better punishment than the dislocated shoulder Bucky had given him last time.

As it turned out, though, it was definitely not nothing.

It happened almost too fast to really comprehend; Bucky picking up the pace again, the bed rocking with their movements three, four more times until, with a crack even louder than the first, the bottom corner of the bed dropped, and before Bucky could steady himself he was tumbling backwards and landing hard on the bedroom floor. He peered down past his feet to see one of the back legs of the bed now snapped in two.

"Remind me never to listen to you again," Bucky said, grimacing at the pain throbbing in the back of his skull as he sat up to stare at Loki gripping the side of the mattress and digging his heels in to keep from falling as well.

"Why did you think it a good idea to listen to me in the first place?"

Bucky groaned and dropped back to the floor. He'd barely closed his eyes when he heard Loki slide to the ground beside him, and he cracked them open again when Loki climbed down and straddled his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"We were in the middle of something," he replied simply, reaching between their bodies to give Bucky's dick a few firm strokes before guiding it back inside himself.

"You're unbelievable." But despite the words, Bucky couldn't keep a fond smile from his face, nor could he stop the heat quickly sweeping through his body once again as Loki began to move.

"Thank you."

Loki slammed himself down into Bucky's lap without preamble, his muscles gripping tightly around Bucky's cock until he was losing himself to the sensation again. His hips drove upwards into Loki, his hands and mouth moving over every inch of skin they could find, until the tension building inside him was about ready to snap.

"Loki, I'm gonna come," he gasped.

"Not yet."

Bucky could only groan in response. He gritted his teeth, toes curling and nails digging into Loki's hips as he kept on riding Bucky's cock, each time he sank down on it making it that little bit harder for Bucky to hold himself back. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the view of Loki stroking himself, his head thrown back as if he was crying out to the heavens. Maybe he was. But after another excruciating minute or two, Loki's moans of pleasure cut off in a choked gasp and his body went rigid, and the instant Bucky felt Loki's release splash across his chest he let go, spilling inside Loki after barely another thrust.

Loki collapsed on top of him and they moved against each other with the little energy they had left until they were both completely soft and lying panting together, too tired to even bother untangling themselves from one another's bodies. "I can't believe we broke my bed," Bucky said, glancing through heavy-lidded eyes at his bed titling onto the ground, the covers threatening to slide off the mattress after him and Loki.

Loki chuckled into the side of Bucky's neck. "Well we have subjected it to quite the onslaught these last few months," he replied as he lifted his head and followed Bucky's gaze.

"It'll be a fun conversation with Stark letting him know how I broke it." Unless Stark was likely to buy that a 90-year-old former assassin enjoyed jumping on the bed in his downtime. Stranger things had happened, right?

Objectively, he knew the others probably wouldn't care that he and Loki were sleeping together, but it wasn't their reactions Bucky was worried about. He didn't really know them well enough to give a damn what they thought about him. But there was no way Stark or Barton would let the news of Bucky's relationship with Loki slide without subjecting him to a barrage of inappropriate questions and jokes, and when he still wasn't exactly sure what he and Loki meant to each other the last thing he'd want is to have their relationship dragged out into the spotlight like that. He was happiest as far from anyone's scrutiny as he could get.

"Who says you need to tell him?" Loki said, and climbed to his feet. "Let's see what we can do about this, then, shall we?"

Bucky sat up, watching as Loki studied the corner of the bed. "Never pegged you as a guy who knew his way around a toolkit."

"I'm not."

He gestured to the bed frame and Bucky shuffled forward to lift it from the ground while Loki crouched beside him, and after a second the shards of broken wood scattered across the floor disappeared in the same greenish glow that Loki's magic always seemed to cast. They rematerialised back in place along with the snapped leg, and as the light died away again the bed was as good as new.

"Who needs tools?" Loki said triumphantly. "Magic saves the day once more."

"If that's you saving the day, I'm not sure these missions of yours are actually as important as you make them out to be." He hopped back up to his feet as he spoke and flashed Loki a grin.

"Yes, but 'agent of Asgard' sounds so much better than 'intergalactic handyman,' doesn't it?" Loki replied, matching Bucky's smile with one of his own. "So," he added, standing over the repaired bed while Bucky sank back onto it, "round two before I disappear?"

"You're not staying?" Bucky said as he struggled to lift his head off the pillow to gaze up at Loki.

"I gave Thor my word I would check in once I'd paid you a visit. It's as if he doesn't trust me," he said with mock surprise, but Bucky had stopped listening by then.

His head shot up, the sleepy haze that had been settling over him quickly disappearing at Loki's words. "Your brother knows about us?"

Loki hummed in response while he climbed onto the bed and made himself comfortable beside Bucky.

"And he doesn't mind?" Well, if he had minded, Bucky probably would have been able to tell from having been crushed into paste already.

"No," he replied. "I think he hopes you'll be a good influence on me."

Bucky scoffed. Though after the things he'd done, the only person he probably could be considered a good influence on was someone like Loki, someone who had somehow managed to be even worse. Even so, he was hardly a role model.

But before he could open his mouth to voice any of those thoughts, Loki caught it with his own, pulling him into a deep kiss while he rolled them over until he was lying on top of Bucky.

"Round two?" he said.

A grin worked its way across Bucky's lips as Loki's hand crept down their bodies and between his legs. How could he be expected to refuse?

"Yeah, okay."

As soon as he words left him Loki's mouth was travelling along his jaw, his neck, his chest, while Bucky dropped his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes to savour the brush of Loki's lips working their way down his stomach, towards his hand still wrapped around Bucky's cock bringing him back to full hardness. Like he really needed any help with that.

Loki pulled away from Bucky completely and looked up to meet his eyes. "Turn over."

Bucky gladly obliged.

It was surprisingly gentle when Loki took him, the way it had been the first few times, before Bucky had insisted he could take whatever Loki threw at him — and had proved it. Though while he could have told Loki to move faster, could have changed positions and dictated the pace himself, Bucky didn't. Instead he leant into Loki's chest pressed firmly against his back and twisted just enough to kiss him, a contented sigh slipping from him as Loki's hand moved slowly down Bucky's chest and closed around his dick again. It was been a while since they'd had sex like this; why not enjoy it? It was probably better for his bed this way, anyway.

Though soft as it had been, it was only so long before their movements became less controlled, their touches growing more desperate as the pleasure built and built, and before long they were sinking back together in an exhausted, satiated heap, their breathing ragged and bodies coated in sweat.

Bucky rolled onto his stomach and reached to drag the last remaining pillow on the bed over to him, folding his arms under it before nestling his head into the refreshingly cool fabric. Ordinarily he would have shifted over to let Loki share the pillow, or gotten up off of his lazy ass to fetch the one Loki had thrown at him earlier so they'd each have one, but it turned out Loki had found a comfortable enough cushion in Bucky. He rested his head between Bucky's shoulder blades, fingers trailing languidly up and down his side as they lay in silence.

Not too long ago, the gesture would have been too much for Bucky to handle, especially coming from someone like Loki, and especially given how dangerously close Loki's fingers were veering towards the mass of scar tissue where Bucky's metal arm joined his body, though in the time they'd been doing this, the two of them had somehow slipped into an easy intimacy that was just too damn comfortable for Bucky to question it. He liked Loki, and he enjoyed the time they spent together. As long as Loki wasn't still running around killing folks, he didn't have to worry about how or why this thing between them worked.

Bucky flicked off his lamp and settled in to surrender to the sleep finally tugging at him. He was just beginning to drift off when Loki's voice cut through the silence.

"Barnes," he said, and Bucky hummed. "You aren't in love with me, are you?"

Bucky's lip quirked into a smile. "No," he replied, rolling onto his side to glance at Loki staring at him in the gloom. "Why, do you want me to be?"

"It would be understandable if you were," Loki considered with a shrug.

"Do you love me?"

He pulled a face at that, visible even in the faint light seeping through Bucky's curtains.

"Glad that's settled then," Bucky said, and dropped his head back onto the pillow, but before he could so much as make himself comfortable a thought resurfaced in his mind and he spoke again. "Hey, you ever think we should do more than just sleep together when we get some time to ourselves?"

Loki lifted his head again to shoot Bucky a curious look. "Like what?"

"I dunno, hang out."

"Go to the movies; spend more time kissing in the back row than paying attention to the screen?"

Hazy memories flitted through Bucky's head, of the times he'd done the same with maybe more girls than he really should have, and he smiled. "People still do that?" he said. Some things didn't change.

"So I've heard. Are you asking me on a date?"

It was Bucky's turn to shrug now, even if Loki could probably see straight through his feigned attempt at being casual. "If you want."

"Careful now, Jim; it'll be impossible to believe you aren't in love with me if you keep on like that."

"Yeah, you wish," he shot back.

"I'm irredeemably evil, remember?" Loki went on. "What will people think?"

"They probably wouldn't think a whole lot of me either, they knew what I'd done."

"Well wouldn't we make quite the pair to be reckoned with, if only we gave in to the dark side?"

Bucky hummed, his eyes drooping closed as the need for sleep clouded his mind. Maybe that was why it took so long for him to fully comprehend Loki's words. "Don't even think about it," he said quickly once he had. Better safe than sorry. Not that it would really change Loki's mind if he did decide he wasn't kidding.

"It's too late. I'm already imagining all the sinful possibilities," Loki replied, his voice light and teasing, before stretching up to press a soft kiss to Bucky's temple. "Go to sleep, Barnes."

"Don't you have to go see your brother?" Bucky said when Loki settled back down against him. Though he wasn't entirely sure how he still had the brainpower to remember Loki's promise to Thor. He couldn't even keep his eyes open by this point.

"He can wait a while longer."

 

When Bucky woke early the next morning, Loki was still a solid weight curled against Bucky's back, his slow breathing the only sound beside the quiet hum of electronics. He stirred after a few minutes, and Bucky glanced over his shoulder to watch Loki lift his head and gaze up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," Bucky said, before looking at the clock and frowning. "Did you keep Thor waiting all night?"

Loki blinked, as if it took him a moment to figure out what Bucky was talking about. He didn't look particularly concerned when he did work it out. "It's hardly the worst thing I've ever done to him," he shrugged as he climbed off the bed. "Plus if I see him now, I can wrangle some breakfast out of it. Say what you like about Thor; he makes a mean waffle."

Bucky huffed out a laugh at the thought of a pair of ancient gods sitting in an apartment in Manhattan enjoying breakfast foods together. The future was weird; that was probably the most important lesson he'd learnt over the last eight months. He rolled onto his side to follow Loki with his eyes while he slid his coat back over his shoulders — and God, Bucky really hoped Loki was going to go and put some clothes on before seeing his brother.

"You coming by tonight?" he said before Loki could disappear through the bedroom doorway.

Loki paused and threw his head back over his shoulder to meet Bucky's gaze. "For this date of ours?"

"Sure."

"I wouldn't miss it," he replied with a smile, and crossed back towards Bucky to lean down for a kiss goodbye. "And just so you know, I fully expect to be swept off my feet."

He straightened and turned on his heel to saunter out of Bucky's apartment, and a grin of Bucky's own spread across his face as he stared after him. He was sure he could come up with something.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [fanart for 'Back from the Wild'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799486) by [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite)




End file.
